


and yet neither of them will fall asleep

by furyspook



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is all about trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and yet neither of them will fall asleep

Hinata would say he loved him, put his hands on his hips and pull him close, kiss Komaeda more softly than he thought possible. Likewise, the other would cradle his head in his arms and mutter sweet things into his ears. They would promise to stay this way, as long as their short time would allow. They would spend the nighttime hours tangles of limbs, sometimes in complete silence and sometimes going on and on and on. Like this, they could forget the sickly feeling they have together. Hinata would say that he loved him, and Komaeda would say the same. 

Love- a bond built on trust, and yet neither of them will fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna put this on tumblr l ater but its like 2:30 am and im not dealing with that right now


End file.
